Prince (Sands of Time)
Prince (Sands of Time) redirects here. Were you looking for Dastan (Sands of Time film)?' The Prince is the protagonist in the Sands of Time Trilogy. Biography Childhood The Prince and his brother, Malik, are the son of the Persian king, Sharaman, and an Indian woman''Battles of Prince of Persia. Growing up in the palace of Babylon, the Prince was trained to use a sword by his older brother Malik as their father was often away fighting wars. He used to sneak out from the throne room as a child, presumably to avoid responsibility or his education''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. He was also known for his kindness and good heart, often going out to speak with his people. This is where the Prince learned and refined his acrobatic skill; his years of playing among the street and rooftops, pretending to be "all manner of creatures". The First Battle One year, the Prince traveled with his father to India where the Maharajah's Vizier promised the king to betray his master in exchange for his pick of the Maharajah's treasures. Sharaman accepted, and the Persians managed to conquer the Indians. Seeking his father's favor, the Prince infiltrated the treasure vaults and stole the Dagger of Time which he was allowed to keep as a souvenir, angering the Vizier. Opening the Hourglass The victorious Persians stopped in Azad, where Sharaman decided to present the Hourglass containing the Sands of Time to its Sultan. The Sultan marveled at the glow within the Hourglass, and the Vizier claimed that this was because of a marvel that lay within, which could only be unlocked by the Dagger. The Prince unlocked it, much to the glee of the Vizier, and unwillingly turned the entire court into Sand CreaturesPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: You Have Unleashed the Sands. Fighting the Sands of Time Desperate to stop the spread of the Sands, the Prince took the Dagger of Time and agreed to work with Farah, the captured Princess of India, in an uneasy alliancePrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Death of a Sand King. During their journey through the ruined palace, the Prince and Farah begin to develop mutual affection for each other, but neither is willing to act on their feelings. The Prince and Farah passed through many dangers but managed to reach the Tower of Dawn where the Vizier kept the Hourglass with the Sands of Time. However, in a moment of hesitation, the Prince questions Farah's true motives for helping him reach the tower. Distracted from the task at hand, the Vizier is able to use the Staff of Time to banish Farah and the Prince from the tower and into a tomb. Angry, Farah inquires why he hesitated and did not trust her. Seemingly trapped inside the tomb, the two reconcile themselves to an apparent doom and begin opening up to each otherPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The HourglassPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Tomb. In a moment of vulnerability, the Prince reveals he does not like close spaces which prompts Farah to tell him of a secret word her mother told her about as a child. Repeating the word, "Kakolookiyam", appeared to open a secret pathway to a cavern of winding stairs. Baffled by Farah's disappearance, he follows the path to a mysterious bath house where he finds Farah. She prompts him to join her in the water and he sets aside his sword and the Dagger. Shortly thereafter, the two make love. The Prince wakes, unsure if the moment they shared together was real or not, and finds Farah and the Dagger missingPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The TombPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Farah, Come Back!". Realizing what happened, he takes the Medallion she left behind and pursues her. However, he is unable to catch her because of her use of the Sands. When he reaches the top of the Tower of Dawn, it's just as Farah it pushed over the edge of a broken walkway by a Sand Creature''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: "Farah, Come Back!". Using the sword he obtained in the tombs below, he defeats the monster in front of him and catches her by grabbing the blade of the dagger. He appears to hesitate, ashamed of Farah's actions. Acknowledging his disappointment, Farah repeats her mother's secret word and and let's go of the blade. The Prince is unable to prevent the fall to her death and cannot rewind time to save her''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Climbing The Tower of Dawn. After he defeats the remaining Sand Creatures he manages to get to the level below and weeps at the sight of her dead body. Unable to live with the guilt for being responsible for all that happened, the Prince rejected the Vizier's final temptation of immortality and plunged the Dagger into the top of the Hourglass, triggering the Grand RewindPrince of Persia: The Sands of Time: The Setting Sun. Fixing the Past With the timeline restored, the Prince found himself back in the war camp of his father's army at the gates of India, with the Dagger of Time in his hand. The Prince entered the palace went to Farah's room and chose to explain to her what happened before the rewind. Upon the conclusion of this tale, the Vizier entered the room, intending to kill the Prince, now that his true intentions were exposed to the princess. After the Vizier's repertoire of spells was at last exhausted, the Prince defeated the Vizier by delivering a final deathblow. The Prince returned the Dagger of Time to Farah whilst retaining her medallion, leaving her wondering whether his unbelievable tale was true after all. What the Prince is unaware of, however, is that by changing the timeline and defying his own death, he has brought upon himself the wrath of the Guardian of Time, Dahaka, who is now after him in order to maintain chronological continuity in the Timeline. Malik's Kingdom Some time after the events in Azad, the Prince travels to his brother Malik's kingdom in order to study under his brother so that he can become a fitting ruler and warrior of his respective kingdom''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. He arrives as an army is laying siege to Malik's palace and gets caught in the middle of the conflict. Traversing the war-torn environment, he eventually reunites with his brother, who is desperate to be rid of the army before any further harm can come to his kingdom's inhabitants. The two separate and meet in the treasure vault below where King Solomon's Army is said to restPrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. The Prince is against the idea, but Malik releases the seal that holds the fabled army within, inadvertently releasing another consumptive Sand terror on his own people. The two are forced to separate and flee the vault before the Sand can touch them, unaware of the medallion's they retrieved from the vault protects them. To get rid of the attacking army, the Prince turns to Razia, a Djinn and guardian placed within the palace to guard Solomon's ArmyPrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. Malik becomes infected by Ratash, an Ifrit, and is defeated by the Prince with the Djinn Sword containing Razia's essence. Much to his regret, the Prince is unable to save Malik from the damage caused by Ratash and watches helplessly as his brother dies in his arms. Later he retrieves the Djinn sword that carried Razia within and notes that the blade is cold. Razia does not respond when he calls for her and he assumes she perished in the battle; he returns the sword to the underground city, knowing Razia would want to be laid to rest there, unable to take the sword with him. The Prince then journeys back to Babylon and tell his father of Malik's death. The Kingdom of Izdihar :''The following events pertain to the Wii version of The Forgotten Sands that differ to the primary "Sands of Time Trilogy" Sometime after the events in Azad, the Prince finds a female djinn named Zahra in a marketplace. With the promise of mastery over death, a princess, and a kingdom to call his own, the Prince purchases her and together they set out to find the Prince's new kingdom. After traveling through the wilderness for several months, Zahra reveals the kingdom of Izdihar. Using a shrine at the entrance of the kingdom, Zahra forges a bond between herself and the Prince, granting him immortality and access to her djinn magic. As he explores his new kingdom, the Prince finds that it has been overrun by a plant called the Haoma. After unwittingly releasing a sorceress by drawing the sword that imprisoned her, the Prince is attacked by a massive creature, and the drawn sword breaks off in the creature's body. Zahra believes that the broken sword is the key to clearing the infestation, and they set off in pursuit of the creature. As they pursue the creature, the Prince encounters the freed sorceress, who claims that Zahra, having been driven from Izdihar long ago, cannot deliver on her promises. The sorceress later asks the Prince to join the Haoma, promising Izdihar, and eventually Persia and the world. The Prince refuses, and the sorceress vows that she will kill the Prince upon their next meeting. When pressed, Zahra reveals that her people were once charged with the protection of Izdihar, but they could not defend against the Haoma. The Prince eventually corners the creature in the palace, and offers to help the creature, or at least leave him be, if the beast surrenders the broken blade. The creature refuses, and the Prince kills it. As the creature dies, it reveals that it was the last sultan of Izdihar, and begs the Prince to save his daughter from the Haoma. Having recovered the blade, Zahra leads the Prince to a forge dedicated to the gods, which allows the Prince to repair the broken sword by proving himself worthy of wielding the power of the gods. After repairing the blade, the Prince and Zahra make their way to the heart of the Haoma, and confront the sorceress once more. After the Prince kills the Haoma, the sorceress collapses, revealing the princess of Izdihar, Nasreen. As the Haoma drags Izdihar into the sands in its death throes, a vine latches onto Nasreen, and the Prince passes his djinn powers to the princess to save her life. Zahra attempts to guide the Prince out of Izdihar, but is forced to warp the Prince back to the shrine where they first forged their bond. The Prince, not finding Zahra with him, sets off into the desert where Izdihar once stood, alone. Abduction by the Cult :The following events pertain to the DS version of The Forgotten Sands that differ to the primary "Sands of Time Trilogy" Afterwards, the Prince is abducted by the cult. This cult brings the Prince to an ancient temple in Delhi, India and uses his sword, which houses the Djinn queen Razia, to obtain a blood sacrifice from him. Using the Prince's royal blood and Razia's Sand powers, the cult liberates an evil force locked in the temple, erasing the Prince's memory and stealing Razia's powers in the process. The temple collapses as the evil is freed, and the Prince falls into a pit. At the bottom, Razia's spirit leads the Prince to his weapon, and tells him that the ceremony he was abducted for is the reason why he doesn't remember anything. She informs him further that he is a prince, and that he and Razia are longtime friends, which the Prince believes. He decides to follow her instructions warily, as he doesn't remember anything himself. They escape from the bottom of the collapsed temple and Razia tells the Prince that their quest must be to hunt down and kill the three members of the cult who abducted them. The three cultists stole the Prince's memories and Razia's Sand powers during the ceremony and therefore mutated into gigantic Sand monsters.The Prince and Razia then set out across India to hunt down and kill the three cult members, which they succeed in doing. With all their powers and memories restored, they now set out to hunt down and kill resurrected leader of the cult, who is slowly conquering the world, starting with Babylon. They succeed in killing him, but at the cost of Razia's life. The Prince throws the sword in which Razia resided off of the top of a tower in Babylon, and it dissolves in the desert sand. The Sisters of Time :The following events pertain to the PSP version of The Forgotten Sands that differ to the primary "Sands of Time Trilogy" The story takes place after the Prince's abduction. He returns to his kingdom, where he finds out that many of his cousins have mysteriously disappeared. The culprit is a powerful fire spirit who, legend has foretold, would eventually be defeated by a lonely hero with the blood of a king. Knowing this, the evil spirit has been killing every man with royal blood to ensure its survival. The Prince is aided by a female spirit by the name of Helem, who offers to lead him to the one responsible for hurting his family in exchange for helping her free her sisters from imprisonment. It is unknown if they are related to Kaileena. Battles of Prince of Persia After the events of Azad, the Prince is determined to prove to his mentor, Darius, and his father that he is worthy of becoming a worthy heir and warrior. However, during a conversation between the Prince and Darius, the Dahaka emerges. Darius throws the Prince out of the way and is killed by the Dahaka. The Dahaka haunted the Prince for weeks until he found a way to restrain the Dahaka. He had traveled to the library and learned of the "Box of One Thousand Restraints" and planned to have use it on The Dahaka. The Box was held in India. Despite the treaty between Persia and India, The Prince marched into it with an army after convincing his father to do so. As they marched to India, him and his father come across a Indian General. After defeating his forces, The Prince makes a decision to go Aresura. But his father protest and says they must journey to India's capital, Patna. The Prince ignores his father's orders and goes to Aresua, greatly angering him. Along the way, he meets a mysterious woman who knows about the box and says that someone has used the box. The Prince questions the mysterious woman and comes to find out the Vizier has used it and is surprised of his inadvertent involvement. He later battles the mysterious race of Daevas and force them to retreat. He would later find The Box and broke the seal. However, to his displeasure, he accidentally releases the imprisoned Daevas. The Box because useless and he began to ride back to Babylon. He was then, captured by his father's forces. He learned that he had set the Daevas free and by starting war with India, caused the death of his mother. The Prince explains to him the events of the Azad but his father is furious at him and doesn't believe his story. He is then surprised as his father knows about the Box of One Thousand Restraints and listens to his father's story. His father tells him of the Daevas and their ruthlessness and how he had dealt with them and the Vizier's involvement. He then assisted India in battling the Daevas, but failed to convince Kalim to join forces. When the Prince discovers him dead, he decides to team up with the Daeva, Sindra and helps capture the Daeva leader, Saurva. Afterward, he leaves and does not return to Babylon, knowing the Dahaka would continue chasing him. Pursued by the Dahaka Seven years later, the Prince has developed a more violent personality as a result of the events that have transpired. He has been continually hunted by the Dahaka, an ethereal being who seems to find him wherever he runs. Besides his dark, morbid, and restless mood, the Prince's physical appearance show that he has suffered from the crushing knowledge of his own inevitable doom. In an act of desperation, the Prince seeks council from the wise Old Man that participated in rearing him at a young age It is with him that the Prince learns of the existence of The Island of Time, the birthplace of the Sands of Time, and governed by the Empress of Time. At the time Prince arrives to seek advice from the old man, the Tower of Babylon is starting to grow up from the ground. Thinking only of his survival, the Prince sets sail for the island to prevent the sands from ever being created. His belief is that if the sands never existed then the Dahaka would have no quarrel with him. However, many obstacles have ominously designed in order to prevent the Prince from reaching the island and achieving his goal. His ship is attacked by an army led by a mysterious woman in black named Shahdee. During the ensuing combat, she manages to throw him overboard, ravage his ship and slaughter his entire crew. The Prince manages to survive on a piece of wreckage, which incidentally brings him to the shores of the Island of Time. Wandering along the massive cliffs, he encounters Shahdee once again, whom he chases deep into the fortress of the island. During his chase, he inadvertently follows her into one of the many time portals in the fortress, which connect the present with the past. Continuing his pursuit into the past, he finds Shahdee trying to murder an unknown woman in red named Kaileena. The Prince engages Shahdee once more in battle and kills her, saving Kaileena. Denied an audience with the Empress of Time to state his case, the Prince is then faced with the task of activating the two island towers, which will unlock the doors to the Empress' throne room. The Prince eventually succeeds in reaching the throne room only to discover that Kaileena is the Empress of Time. The Empress of Time Kaileena has seen her doomed position in the timeline - to die at the hands of the Prince. Motivated by his persistence, she also attempts to defy her fate. Ironically, it is only because she attacks that the Prince kills her, fulfilling the timeline. At this point the Prince believed it was all over. However, Kaileena's remains became the Sands of Time itself. So just like her, while the Prince sought to prevent the Sands from coming to be, it was his own actions that created them, leading him along his destructive path. Losing all hope, and still pursued by the Dahaka, the Prince eventually stumbles across a mural which shows the impossible: the tale of the Mask of the Wraith. Using this artifact, the Prince becomes the Sand Wraith, and is allowed one last chance to avoid his destiny. He heads out to prevent himself from killing Kaileena in the past, planning instead to take her with him into the present. This way the Sands of Time would not be created in the past, the Maharajah would never find them, and the Prince would never open them. Kaileena, however, does not belong in the present, and by saving himself the Prince has resigned her to the same stalking menace who once chased the Prince. In a last effort to save Kaileena, the Prince confronts the Dahaka, and defeats him by stabbing him through the skull with the mystical Water Sword, plunging the demon into the sea below. The Prince and Kaileena build a ship to sail home to Babylon. During the voyage The Prince and Kaileena slept together and began their strong romantic relationship. While he was sleeping with the Empress The Prince saw a vision of Babylon under attack and a woman in captivity. Return to Babylon After the Dahaka's defeat, together, the Prince and Kaileena set sail for Babylon, hoping to continue their brief sexual relationship. Wary of the constant peril he has faced, he looks forward to a glorious return to Babylon with his beatiful companion. He promised that no harm would come to her. Sailing between the massive cliffs that protected his city from the open sea, the stones as old as the world marked the entrance to his home. Babylon and its signature tower appeared before him, the walls of his homeland were on fire, his palace was besieged. The Prince and his ship was attacked by a flaming catapult. Both the Prince and Kaileena were sent overboard as the ship was destroyed. They both washed ashore, separated, but alive. When the Prince awakens, he spots soldiers dragging an unconscious Kaileena away. Birth of The Dark Prince Making his way through the palace, he learns that his enemies' leader is none other than the Vizier he believed long dead. He realizes that without the Hourglass, most of the past events never happened. The Vizier had never craved the Maharajah's treasures, had not perished at the Prince's hand, but he still had his reckless ambitions of immortality. Following a voice from the Dagger, he had seized power and led the Indian army to Babylon. When the Prince finally finds Kaileena, she is held captive by the Vizier who plans on murdering her in order to obtain the Sands. The Prince leaps forward but is attacked from behind by Mahasti, one of the Vizier's lieutenants. With her Daggertail whip stuck in his arm, restraining him, the Prince is forced to watch as the Vizier, Dagger of Time in hand, murders Kaileena in front of him and unleashes the Sands of Time once more. The promise of power fulfilled, the Vizier stabs himself, gaining immortality and transforming his body into a giant winged creature. The sands, as before, sweep across the palace and infect all in their wake. As the terrace begins to collapse, the Prince grabs the dagger and falls into the darkness. When the Sands were unleashed the Prince was also infected. However, for a then-unknown reason, the infection progressed much more slowly than in the other victims, giving the Prince the opportunity to grab the Dagger in time to halt the progression of the infection. Unlike the Vizier's army, whom have all been wholly tainted by the sands, the Prince is still himself. The only initial sign of his infection is his Daggertail wound glowing with the sands. Soon, though, the Prince begins to hear a disembodied voice in his mind. The nameless voice initially acts helpful and guides the Prince, but over the course of his journey, it's criticism becomes less and less constructive. It identifies itself as the manifestation of all of the Prince's darkest attributes. The "Dark Prince" constantly taunts as well as advises the Prince but it seems to have motives on its own. During random intervals the Dark Prince has the power take over the Prince's physical body, turning him into a sand monster. As the Dark Prince, Prince uses the Daggertail in his arm as a weapon and is much stronger and faster. But the corruption of the sands constantly drains his life. The Dark Prince implies heavily that, should the Prince's health and mind be exhausted while in this form, then the Dark Prince will gain complete control of the body and Prince's identity. It is only through contact with water that the Prince can revert to his normal state. While this duality proves to be of advantage at times, it becomes more of a problem when the Prince, fighting his way through the city, encounters this timeline's version of Farah, who was captured by Vizier. She seeks vengeance for her murdered father and kingdom. A stranger to her once again, he tries to gain her trust by hiding his darker side - something he regrets after she finally finds out, though the Dark Prince insists that losing her was for the better. The Prince still has feelings for Farah, but demoralized by her lack of familarity, he tries to make up for his misdeeds. In a desperate attempt to make up for what he has done, he rescues captives from a burning building and chases off after their captor; in a hard battle between two sand-corrupted generals, he is nearly killed, but Farah returns in time to save him. She praises him for the heroism he has shown, and with the Prince now more hopeful, they begin to fight their way towards the palace to end the Vizier once and for all. As night falls and they near the entrance, the Vizier's army finally finds and surrounds them, intending to kill them. It is only the timely arrival of the Old Man and an army of Babylon's citizens that allows the Prince and Farah to escape into the palace. Moving through the palace, the Prince and Farah only grow closer. As they near the end, however, the Vizier captures Farah and casts the Prince into the palace's well system, which is now drained and totally dry. After being taken over by Dark Prince form for an extended period of time, the Prince finds his father's body. Finally, he realizes the truth: He has been childishly running from conflict all this time, instead of dealing with his troubles like a man. Over-reliance on the sands' ability to turn back time cultivated the habit of erasing his mistakes rather than facing the consequences. The Prince had been hiding from his personal failures rather than accepting that they exist and moving forward. This inner denial, coupled with over exposure to the Sands of Time is what gave birth to the Dark Prince. Coming to grips with this, the Prince takes up his father's sword, which illuminates the darkness and with his realization and full acceptance of all his mistakes and their consequences, the Dark Prince's influence over the Prince's body is destroyed and he is able to revert permanently to his normal form at will. The Prince then goes forth to save Farah. The Ultimate Victory After a long fight, the Prince manages to destroy the Vizier with the Dagger of Time and thus freeing the city from the sand monsters. After slaying the Vizier and apparently losing the Sands' taint, the Dark Prince appears once more and in a last attempt to regain control, pulls the Prince into a strange dream-like realm of his mind. The Prince chases his dark counterpart through shifting landscapes. The Dark Prince intends on distracting the Prince in this world, playing on his insecurities and making him angry. In the end he is thwarted by Farah's voice, who urges the Prince to let go of his hatred and turn away. Instead of fighting his darker side any longer, the Prince ascends a staircase leading into a bright light and the Dark Prince is left behind once and for all, forever alone, afraid, and shouting into oblivion, as the Prince awakens. As the two warriors look out over Babylon, Farah asks the Prince how he really knew her name; he responds by telling her the tale from the very beginning, bringing the story full circle. Personality The Prince begins his journey as a self-confidant, but arrogant young man. Eager to please his father in the heat of battle, the Prince steals the Dagger of Time from the Maharajah's treasure vault without thought to its reason for being there. He is easily persuaded into making foolish decisions on the appeal to his pride. In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, the Prince does not take kindly to be ordered around by Farah or women in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. In the face of Farah’s headstrong nature, the Prince looks forward to the challenge of taming her should they ever be married. Initially, he is quick to blame others (like the Vizier and Farah) for his own actions, however, he is also quick to learn humility and accept his responsibility as the one who would bring to world to ruin with the Sands of Time on the basis that he should fail. The weight of his responsibility in regards to the Sands of Time forces the young Prince to mature and consider his actions and consequences more thoroughly as his journey progresses through The Sands of Time. The Forgotten Sands sees a wiser Prince shouldering the responsibility of his older brother’s actions during the siege of King Solomon’s Army and the battle against Ratash, the spirit who was imprisoned in the treasure vault of Malik’s palace. He is stubborn and often doesn’t follow the wisest route or advice until his own choices create an even worse situation. As his brother is being influenced by the powers Solomon’s Army, the Prince attempts to use non-violent and peaceful means to get his brother to see reason as opposed to meeting Malik’s aggression with equal hostility until one altercation forces them apart. Even when possessed by Ratash, the Prince struggles with the idea of killing his brother until he has no choice to. Though the Prince sought wisdom and learning from his brother, he fears bearing the weight of any responsibility put before him and is quick to shy away from the heavier aspect of what it means to be a leader. The Warrior Within, however, when the Prince discovers he is being hunted by Dahaka, his emotional maturity regresses; he falls back on his selfish and arrogant ways. He ignores the council of his elders and thinks only of himself, desperate to survive the Dahaka’s desire to kill him in order to restore the timeline. His defiance of the Dahaka’s will and Kaileena’s survival leads to a completely different timeline and unlearned lessons for the Prince. In The Two Thrones, Prince continues on his destructive path, caring nothing for the safeguard of the people around him in his quest for revenge and to save Kaileena. When she is killed, the negative aspects of the Prince as brought to sentient fruition through the Dark Prince; his darker personality’s greed and lack of apathy for his environment is a sharp contrast to his hesitation as he starts to think more of his people when reunited with a hardened Farah. The Prince eventually able to overcome his darker aspects and relearns the lessons he was taught when his journey with the Sands of Time began. Appearance In the Sands of Time, the Prince is described as a nimble and athletic trickster. Jordan Mechner explains that the Prince was designed in a manner in which the character would differ from the typical muscle-bound protagonist and would rely more on his abilities to solve puzzle and navigate dangerous terrain. In the Warrior Within, The Forgotten Sands and The Two Thrones, the Prince becomes muscular and akin to a brooding character, relying more on his swordplay and physical prowess in combat while still maintaining his athleticism. In The Forgotten Sands, the appearance of the Prince is perhaps likened more to Dastan, who reflects the Prince’s appearance in The Warrior Within and The Two Thrones. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning:' The Prince is physically trained and is a peak-level athlete. His speed, strength, stamina, endurance, agility and reflexes allow him to perform incredible physical feats, some of which even seem impossible like reaching the roof of a high building by jumping up between two walls or running along a wall, though only for a short distance of several meters. **'Peak Human Strength:' Though his level of strength is unknown, he is able to break through any unstable, damaged or just thin wall by using single-handed weapons that can that can withstand the impact. He has been seen kicking enemies several meters away and moving quite massive and heavy objects. **'Peak Human Stamina:' The Prince has a high level of pain tolerance, as he has been taking powerful blows and continued fighting despite severe injuries. He has also been able to survive a supposed deadly fall from great height almost uninjured. **'Peak Human Endurance:' The Prince seems to have a great lung capacity, as he can run, climb and fight for a long period of time without tiring. **'Peak Human Agility:' The Prince's unusual agility allows him to perform incredible acrobatic feats and supports his fighting skills. **'Peak Human Speed:' The prince is considerably the fastest human being in the Sands of Time Trilogy. Though with some help of the Dagger of Time he was also able to outrun the Dahaka, a powerful demon and Guardian of Time, who can cover great distances by a simple leap. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' The Prince has shown incredible reflexes, which support his acrobatic and fighting skills. In combination with his incredible speed he has been seen to defend himself against up to ten enemies and remain unharmed. He also is able to dodge arrows and even block. *'Master Acrobat: '''He has shown himself to be a great acrobat. In combination with his speed and agility he is able to perform incredible feats, some of which even seem impossible. He also possess incredible free-running skills. His skills in acrobatics is almost superhuman. *'Indomitable Will:' The Prince is a very determined man and possesses the spirit of a true warrior. If he knows his purpose, there is little to possibly nothing that can keep him from fulfilling his task. He has defied his fate in ''Warrior Within, even when the Old Man, in a flashback, told him how he would have failed. '' '' *'Weapons Master:' As the so called "King of Blades", he is a master swordsman. He has fought hordes of men, undead, beasts, giants and other enormous monsters. He also defeated the powerful Dahaka in a sword fight, as well as Shahdee, an assassin with superhuman physical abilities and Kaileena, the Empress of Time herself, while she was in her mortal form and yet superhuman. He has a unique fighting style, which includes unseen techniques and considerably superhuman moves. He also is immensely skilled in using various types of weaponry. *'Expert in Stealth:' In The Two Thrones the Prince turned out to be a Expert assassin. Appearing literary out of nowhere, he can kill up to several men in a matter of seconds. He was able to pass vast areas of Babylon undetected while it was under siege by the Vizier. *'Expert Marksman:' Though the Prince has never been seen using any long distance weapons like a bow, he is able to kill a man by throwing any kind of single-handed weapons at him even on relatively great distances. *'Master Unarmed Combatant:' Due to his physical abilities and fighting skills, he is considerably a powerful unarmed combatant, as in many of his sword fighting techniques he uses blows, kicks and other moves that are also used in martial arts. *'Gifted Intellect'. *'Intuition' *'Multi-lingual:' He doesn't only speak Persian, but supposedly Arabian as well, as the Sultan of Azad is an ally and a close friend of his father. In addition he may considerably speak a Indian language, as he has been seen reading ancient Indian texts while the siege of the Majarajahs kingdom and has read text on the Island of Time depicting the Mask of the Sandwraith *'Leadership:' Throughout his adventures, The Prince learns to be a better leader and less selfish. Near the end of Two Thrones, ''he has learned to become a leader. *'Horseman''' *'Sailor' Powers Despite his incredible physical abilities that allow him to perform considerably superhuman feats, the Prince naturally possesses no superhuman powers or abilities. Instead, he gains his power form either a Magical artifact or a magical entity like Razia. *The Dagger of Time is a powerful artifact that prevents the owner from being transformed into a Sand Creature, while the Sands of Time are released. While in possession of it the dagger grants the prince several abilities to control and manipulate time to a certain degree. *The Medallion of Time is a powerful amulet that prevents the owner from being transformed into a sand monster, while the Sands of Time are released, and also grants its owner the powers of the Dagger of Time and adds some more. As like the dagger it can contain some amount of the Sands of Time that can be filled up, if exhausted. Former Powers *'Sand Wraith:' As the prince put on the Mask of the Wraith, he has been painfully transformed into the Sand Wraith, a creature that looks like a living corpse, whose skin is black and face is covered with the mask. It grants the prince limitless access to the Sands of Time, as his reserves of the sands permanently regenerate. However the mask drastically decreases the prince's stamina. *'Sand Regeneration': While wearing the mask of the Sand Wraith, The Prince's Sand Stock is regenerates. *'Dark Prince:' In The Two Thrones the dagger prevents the prince from being fully transformed into a Sand Creature when the Vizier unleashed the power of the sands by killing Kaileena. Instead it made his dark side come alive and think separately, which makes the prince transform into a dark inhuman creature with black skin, red glowing eyes, glowing signs on its body and superhuman abilities, which allow him e.g. covering greater distances while running along a wall. However this form relies on feeding on the mystical Sands of Time to sustain, otherwise the prince would die. Only contact with water can transform the prince back into his human form. Also water was the only substance that could hurt the Dahaka. However the prince manages to gain full control of his mind and free himself from his dark side. *'Superhuman Strength: '''When The Prince transforms, His strength is increased, as seen when he outmatched Mahasti in strength, who overpowered him before transforming in strength. He is also able to kill many of his enemies with more apparent ease. *'Immortality: 'In ''The Forgotten Sands(''Wii Version), He was granted immortality by the genie, Zahara. However, he had given up this power in a effort to save princess Nasreen. Trivia *The Prince was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal for ''The Sands of Time, The Forgotten Sands and The Two Thrones. **Robin Atkin Downes voiced the Prince in Warrior Within. It is the only time in the trilogy where The Prince is portrayed by a different actor. *Excluding the Sands of Time, since the Warrior Within, the Prince always wears a medallion in the center of his armor. *The Prince's favorite color is blue, as it is revealed in a dialogue with Farah in The Two Thrones. *The Prince hates pomegranates. He believes they're messy and impossible to eat with dignity. *The Prince can kill Farah in The Sands of Time but before she dies she'll be able to shoot an arrow to the Prince. *The Prince's given name is never revealed in the Sands of Time Trilogy. In the Wii port of Forgotten Sands, he is uncomfortable with others saying his name. Gallery Sands of Time File:Prince-SoT.jpg File:Prince_sword.jpg File:Prince-of-persia-forgotton-sands-2010-pc-analysis.jpg File:Defeat.JPG File:Princeofpersiathesandsoftime-01.jpg File:Prince-of-persia-and-rival-princess-big.jpg Forgotten Sands File:Prince_TFS.jpg File:POPFS_DE_PC_Screen_01.jpg|the Prince in Mailk's armor (skin) Prince Forgotten Sands 04.jpg Prince Forgotten Sands 03.jpg File:Prince_of_persia_screen_45.jpg Prince Forgotten Sands 05.jpg File:Razia_statue.jpg Warrior Within File:Not_Far.JPG File:128348455624ww.jpg File:Pop214rg4.jpg File:Prince_of_Persia_Warrior_Within_(3).jpg File:Sand_Wraith.jpg The Two Thrones File:Prince000.jpg File:POP3_Prince.jpg File:Princethrone0.jpg File:PrinceoP.jpg File:1054606468.jpg|The Prince in The Two Thrones File:Cart.jpg File:1055627859.jpg See Also *Dark Prince *Prince (Original Trilogy) *Prince (2008 Game) *Dastan References Category:Characters Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:The Forgotten Sands Characters Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Two Thrones Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Alive